poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Capturing the Alicorns/The Overlord uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal their magic
This is how Capturing the Alicorns and The Overlord uses the Staff of Sacanas to steal their magic goes in The Rise of the Overlord. [ looks around ponies are seen in every direction other princesses look devastated spots Songbird Nindroid whips her princesses are brought into the throne room Storm King grins Princess Celestia: Storm King. Listen to me. Don't give the Overlord— The Storm King: Your magic? Did you think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. Overlord's voice is heard The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! stands The Overlord: What can you really do? out of the shadows with the Staff of Sacanas in his hand The Storm King: I can do your bidding, Mighty Overlord. bows. The Overlord smiles The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! at Twilight Um, what are you supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship. the Overlord just laughs The Overlord: Oh. That's nice. the Storm King Why are they all still moving? The Storm King: They and their friends put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "powerful Golden Master king" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Storm King, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts Overlord slams the Staff of Sacanas into the floor and it begins to glow The Overlord: Huh? gasps magic is pulled towards it and Cadance's magic do the same magic does the same Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Princess Celestia: struggling We are powerless without our magic! Princess Luna: struggling Without we cannot do what we're meant to do! Princess Cadance: struggling All is lost! staff continues draining the magic The Overlord: laughs Check out the light show! Storm King watches amazed staff finishes draining the magic The Overlord: Wow! Wow. Twilight Sparkle: in pain Princess Celestia: in pain Princess Luna: in pain Princess Cadance: in pain The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. Overlord then uses the staff to blast the Princesses out onto the balcony Twilight Sparkle: yelps The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else does it do? The Storm King: You now have abilities of the Princesses. The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. Overlord raises the staff and the sun mimics the movement The Overlord: gasps You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! laughs Aha ha! Wow! Now this is what I'm talking about! Ha ha! Time to play! Overlord continues to use the staff to raise the sun and moon The Overlord: Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully